


Delicate

by haikyuufever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuufever/pseuds/haikyuufever
Summary: 2 overprotective alphas are more than enough for Akira, can he handle 3??





	1. Chapter 1

“Tobio, wake up!”

Tobio grunts and pull his blanket up until his head to block the noise.

“Hurry up and wake up! We are going to be late”

“Shut up, Akira!”

His blanket is yanked and Tobio opened his eyes immediately to stare at his twin. This is their usual morning routine. Akira will come to his room to wake him up every morning. He is sure that he is not late but Akira is the one who is too early.

Eventually, Tobio went to the bathroom and get ready.

“Hurry!”

“I know I know!”

He knows why Akira is super early today. Their dad will be going outside the city for a while because of work. They should at least send him off this morning and Akira, being a daddy’s son, is feeling a bit lonely without their dad.

When he comes downstairs for breakfast, he is not surprised to see Akira already beside their dad looking like a kicked puppy.

“Don't cry, Akira. It is not that dad is going to be away for too long”

“I am not! 2 weeks is long!”

“Spoiled Akira”

“Don't call me that, Baka Tobio!”

“Now now... Don't fight in front of your foods. Let's eat okay?”

They eat their breakfast in peace, Akira being a slow eater like usual.

“Akira-chan, finish up your foods. You are not going to throw away it”

“But mom, I can't finish it. Tobio can do it for me”

“No Akira-chan. No one is eating for anyone. Come on, finish it.”

Oikawa looks at his son disapprovingly. He wouldn't let his son cut his nutrition, not when he is playing sports. Tobio and Akira both are in volleyball club of their middle school, Kitagawa Daiichi Middle School. Moreover, it is the same middle school as their parents’. Nothing makes both Iwaizumi and Oikawa proud than having their sons in the same volleyball club as they were.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa get married after they graduated from university. Now they are blessed with twins, Tobio and Akira. Because of the difference in their personalities, they always argue over something or anything.

Iwaizumi Tobio. Alpha. The older twin. Volleyball and milk addict. Scary face but actually dumber than he looks. Even though he didn't show it much but he is actually pretty overprotective of Akira. Usually will give a warning look to whoever tries to get a little too close to Akira. When their dad isn't there with Akira, he is in charge to take care of his twin.

Iwaizumi Akira. Omega. The younger twin. A sloth in a human body. He didn't actually realize it but he got his look from their mom. That makes most of the boys in their school turn twice whenever he walks past them (which annoyed him so much). Iwaizumi’s no1, even Oikawa is jealous sometimes. Mess with him means to mess with his dad and brother.

“Don't forget to call me every day”

“I will, Akira. You don't have to worry about that. Tobio, take care of your brother for me”

“Roger that!”

“Both of you, be good to your mom. No fussing around too much, your mom needs to rest too”

“Take care, Iwa-chan”

“See you in 2 weeks. Love you guys”

One last hug from the twins and last kiss to his wife, it is time for Iwaizumi to go. 2 weeks away from his family. It is not that he is never been away but not this long. It is usually Oikawa who has to be away from home because of his profession as a coach of national volleyball team but luckily it is not a match season now so Oikawa can be at home.

“Ok boys, time to go to school”

 

They walk to school and went to the school gymnasium for morning practice. It is almost winter but Akira is already feeling under the weather. He can't stop shaking and sneezing. Tobio can't help but make him wearing a jacket while practicing, much to Akira’s liking because the jacket makes his motion slower than it already did. They did the usual training and went to class after that.

“I couldn't come to evening practice today”

Akira turns to his twin, asking for an explanation.

“I have an extra class to attend so you have to walk home alone”

Tobio explains while looking elsewhere but Akira. It is a shame that he is not as smart as Akira but at least he is good at volleyball.

“Okay. I’ll see you at home”

“Be careful or maybe you can call mom to pick you up”

“Shut up I can do it alone”

“B-but dad will..”

“Don't worry I can manage. Bye Tobio, hurry and go to your class”

They part away. They can meet up for lunch but usually, Akira prefers to eat a bit of his lunch box and sleep and Tobio likes to go school vending machine to get his favorite milk and practice volleyball by himself, sometimes checking on Akira incase his twin skips his lunch and just sleep. The only time they spend time together in school is during volleyball practice.

 

Akira packs his bag after practice finished when their team captain sits next to him.

“Yahaba-san?”

“I didn't see Tobio around”

“He needs to attend extra class today”

“Ah, I see. It is rare to see you alone, usually Tobio will stick to you. Are you going home without him?”

“Yes”

“Are you going to be alright? Kentarou and I can walk with you”

That sounds good but Akira doesn't want to interrupt their time. Yahaba and Kyoutani, their team ace, is officially dating and mated (after mutual pinning for god knows how long) and it will be a burden to have them watching after him. He knows that everyone is looking after omegas, especially him because of his dad and brother but sometimes he can look after himself. It is frustrating whenever his dad and brother being too overprotective. He told his mom once but all he got is “It is for your own good, Akira-chan”.

“No, it is okay. I’ll be fine”

Akira takes his bag and walks out of school. Street lights light up as it is getting dark outside. Chilly winds make him want to walk faster so he can reach home sooner. He checks his phone for any notification and finds 1 from Iwaizumi.

 

> _From : Dad_
> 
> _I already arrived. Be a good boy and eat all your foods. You dont want to make mom sad arent you?_
> 
> _See ya_

 

To which he replied

 

> _To : Dad_
> 
> _Will do. Btw Tobio ditched me today_

 

He is sure that Iwaizumi will send a text to Tobio right away and scold that boy. He chuckles while imagining how will Tobio react.

“Are you alone, pretty boy?”

Akira freeze in his spot. An upperclassman stands infront of him, looking at him in interest. Akira notices that the upperclassman is an alpha and bigger than him. He knows he should ignore and run away but somehow he cant move at all. There is no one in the street other than 2 of them.

“Surprised to see you without your twin, Akira. But I guess this is the only chance I can be alone with you. Now why dont we have some fun”

That upperclassman grabs his hand and pulls him. Akira tried to push and be as far as possible from his attacker. He feels scared, he feels like throwing up.

“Don't touch me”

“What a soft skin you have. I always wanted to touch you. If it is not because of Tobio, you are already mine since the very beginning”  
In Akira’s head, he is thinking ways to run away from this situation. If only he can stop being scared and actually run for his life. He grabs his phone tightly with his free hand and tried to speed dial his mom but the alpha is faster, both of his hands are pinned and his phone drops.

“Let me go! Let me go bastard!”

“You shouldn't say that word. Pretty boys only say pretty words”

“Fuck off and let me go!”

Akira tried to free himself from the strong grip but to no avail. The alpha is stronger. He hates how alpha can use their strength against anyone below them. He tried to kick but still, nothing happens. His hands still pinned and he is dangerously close to the alpha. He hates this he hates that he is a weak omega he hates how he cant fight for himself.

“What are you doing?!”

There is a voice from the distant. Akira saw someone approach and he prays that whoever that person is, they are coming to save him. Akira is lucky when the newcomer kicks the alpha in the face and knocked him down.

“Are you okay? Let’s go”

The newcomer takes Akira’s hand and they both run away quickly, away from the alpha. They managed to run for a good 3 minutes and eventually stop to catch their breath. The newcomer finally realized that he is still holding Akira’s hand.

“Sorry I didn't mean to. Did I hurt your hand?”

“It is okay. I am fine. Thank you for saving me”

“Did he hurt you?”

The newcomer aka his saver looks at him in worry. Somewhere inside Akira is warm, he is sure that it is from all the running.

“I think I am fine”

“That's a relieve. I thought he did something bad to you. I was so shocked”

“Thank you again for saving me... hmm..”

“Kindaichi... Kindaichi Yuutarou. Are you really fine? Where is your house? Let me send you home”

Akira isn't really sure now if it is the running that makes him warm. Now that Akira can properly see Kindaichi’s face, it reminds him of his own dad. Akira’s head is spinning, maybe he is not fine at all, maybe he misses his dad that is seeing his dad in someone else.

“Why is your face red?”

All he sees is blurry images. He can't hear what Kindaichi said but he looks worried.

“Omg!”

Akira passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Tobio-chan, calm down”

Oikawa grabs his son to sit beside him. Tobio had been pacing back and forth and it drives Oikawa crazy. They are now at the hospital ward, waiting for Akira to wake up. After Akira past out, Kindaichi called the ambulance and now Akira is put to sleep so he can rest. Apparently, Akira is fine, the attacker didn’t physically hurt him.

Oikawa and Tobio rushed to hospital after hearing what happen. Tobio looks like he can punch someone when he found out about the incident. He can't stop blaming himself for not being there for his brother.

“It is my fault. I should have walk home with him”

“Don't say that. It is not your fault, Tobio-chan”

“But mom..”

“I know. I wish I was there for him that time too”

Tobio is now in his mom’s arms. He can't believe that the only day he isn't with Akira, something bad happens. For Oikawa, it pains him seeing his son on that bed. Never in his life wish for any of this happen. He had been very careful to not let any alpha near his omega son but when this happens he knows it is not enough. He sighs.

“Mom? Tobio?”

They both immediately look at Akira who is already sitting up, still looking tired. Tobio can't help but tackles his twin and hugs him.

“Be careful, you are gonna hurt him, Tobio-chan!”

“Akira, I am sorry”

“Get away from me, you stink”

“Shut up!”

Akira looks around but can't find Kindaichi in the room. He looks confusedly at Oikawa and Tobio.

“Where is Kindaichi?”

“That boy who helped you? He went home already, I don't want to make his family worry so I send him home”

Kindaichi insists to stay until Akira is awake but it is getting late so Oikawa drops him to his house. A mother knows how it feels if their children get home late. After all, Kindaichi had done more than enough so Oikawa doesn’t want to trouble him more.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

“Better, but I hate the smell here”

“Don't worry, you can come home tomorrow. But for now, rest up. You need to finish the IV drip”

There is something on Akira’s hand and to his horror, it looks like they put a needle in it. He can't wait to get out of this place. He really hates hospital. The smell in here makes him sick, if he isn't sick in the first place. Suddenly he feels hungry, all the shocks he received today tiring him and making him hungry.

"Mom.. can I get something to eat?"

"Okay I'll be right back"

Oikawa pats his son's head and heading out of the room to get some food, leaving only the twins there. 

"Shut up, Tobio"

"I didn't say anything"

"I can hear what are you thinking. Don't worry I am not dying"

"That fucker! Why can't he keep his hands to himself? Jumping himself to an omega! If I found him I will be fucking kick him right where he can feel the most painful!"

A loud laugh escapes Akira's mouth. It is not every day he can hear Tobio curses. His laugh cost him a knock on the head.

"What's that for? You are the one who is cursing!"

"Shut up"

"You don't have to worry that much. I am fine now. I'll be careful after this, my fault for not running after being cornered like that"

"What a fool. Of course you can't, you are an omega"

Akira gives him a hurt look. Why can't omega protect themselves? Yes, they are the weakest in the dynamic but that doesn't mean that they at least fight for the sake of themselves? Sometimes Akira hates having others to always with him. They are always worried about him, he doesn't want them to put himself as the priority. That's selfish of him getting all the attention. He doesn't have anything in return to give back, it burdens him.

"I am sorry"

Tobio apologies after seeing the look on Akira's face. He knows his words are harsh, their dad often reminds him not to talk about that. 

"You better be. But don't mind it"

They agree to drop the topic, it will hurt them both after all. Not long after their mom comes, holding something smells really good. Akira's stomach growls. Hope it is something he likes but knowing his mom, the man probably gets both Tobio and his favorite foods. 

"Akira-chan~ I bought some foods! I got something for Tobio-chan too. Let's eat~"

"Mom you are taking forever! I am dying here"

"Hahaha.. patient baby and no you are not dying"

They eat together, even though it is weird having a family dinner inside a hospital ward. He is too hungry to complain, he just wants to fill his stomach and sleep after. Only if their dad is here too, Akira misses his dad.

 

 

 -----

 

 

“My baby! Omg! How are you feeling right now? Did you get hurt? Bruise?”

The look on Iwaizumi’s face is enough to tell how worry he is. He video calls his wife (he cant contact Akira’s phone because it lost somewhere) as soon as he heard the news. If it isn’t for his work right now, he thinks he is already driving home.

“I am fine, dad. I am home already”

“Who is the one attacking you? Do you know him? Which class he is in? Should I go and kill him?”

Funny how Tobio had the same face when he learns about the attacking as Iwaizumi right now. Iwaizumi alphas are scary.

“I don't know him but dad please don't kill anyone. I don't want you in prison”

“I can't let him away! I should give him a lesson! He touched my baby! But are you sure that you are okay?”

“Yes, I am sure. Everything is fine, Tobio will walk home with me like usual again”

“That's good enough. I hope I can be home right now. Your mom isn't shocked right?”

Akira smiles at that. Other than being whipped about his son, Iwaizumi is still pretty much head over heels about Oikawa. They are the perfect example of high school sweethearts (like so in love, even in front of their sons). Iwaizumi swears on his life that no one can touch his family.

“Mom is fine, he is rather calm. Tobio, on the other hand, looks like he is going to kill someone. Wait, I think I hear the same thing coming from you. Hahaha”

“That is not funny, Akira”

Glad that I can count on Tobio, Iwaizumi thought to himself. He can only pray for his family’s safety, for the time being, he can't wait to be home and be there with them.

“Okay dad, I am going to hand you over to mom okay? Bye”

“Take care and make sure you are not going anywhere alone anymore”

“Got it”

Akira is lying down on his bed. There is nothing to do, he took the day off from school. He has to wait for Tobio to get back with today’s homework. He still didn’t get his phone back.

Oikawa informed the school and Tobio told their volleyball club. It shocked Yahaba so much to the point that he cried and Kyoutani had to calm him down. Hearing something awful happened to a fellow omega and to think that he can protect him before it happened, it sure makes him feels guilty.

“Kindaichi..”

Akira wonders if he is able to meet Kindaichi again. He needs to thank him again, for bringing him to the hospital. Never thought that he will pass out like that, how weak he is actually.

“I guess I can use this time to sleep as much as I want and rest”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously idk what to write for this chapter and sorry if this chapter is short >.<
> 
> I DIDNT REALISED THAT I PUT OIKAWA’S NAME AS OIKAWA NOT TOORU 😫 IM HOPELESS

**Author's Note:**

> hello! do say hi on twitter @haikyuufever, tumblr too~~


End file.
